


Needs to be Said

by JWandJM



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hobbit!Reader, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWandJM/pseuds/JWandJM
Summary: Reader is pregnant with Bilbo’s child and has to tell him.





	Needs to be Said

You’d been thinking about it all day. How were you going to tell him? You could barely believe it yourself.

You and Bilbo had only made love a few times, yet you’d still managed to become pregnant. God! You were so upset! What if he didn’t want to have a child with you? What if he left you? What if your dear Bilbo left you?

You bit your lip and looked out the window. He’d be home soon for dinner. You’d tell him then. You just had to figure out how.

Bilbo returned home just before dinner was ready. You heard the door open and heard your husband's warm greeting, "(Y/N), I'm home."

You smiled at him, trying to hide your nervousness. He smiled back at you and shrugged off his top layer, making himself more comfortable. Dinner smells delicious," he said. "But I told you I'd cook," he reminded you. 

"I know. It's just I wanted to do something special for you," you said, voice growing quiet.

Bilbo cocked his head. He approached you and tried to meet your gaze but you turned your head away. His hand pulled your head back to look at him. His eyes were full of concern. "Is everything all right?" he asked.

You opened your mouth to speak but closed it. You hid your face in his neck. "I'm just worried," you mumbled. 

"About what?" he asked. 

You pulled away and gulped. "That you would leave me," you said.

Bilbo look offended for a moment. "Why on Earth would I leave you?" he asked.

"Because you...." you trailed off, biting your lip and looking away again.

"(Y/N)?" 

You looked up at Bilbo. Your Bilbo, your husband, your one love. 

"Because you don't want my children," you mumbled.

There were long moments of silence. You held your breath as you waited for Bilbo's answer. Finally, his arms wrapped around you and pulled you to his chest. "Of course I want our children," he said. 

You gasped and smiled. Tears had begun to pool in your eyes and wiped them away with your sleeves.

Bilbo stroked your hair and kissed the top of your head. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," you said. "Thank you."

Bilbo squeezed you tighter. "I'll always be with you. And our family," he said.

Because of his words, you knew that you were going to have the happiest family. And you couldn't love Bilbo more for that.


End file.
